Do you remember last Halloween?
by Koneko on Lyoko
Summary: Fairy Tail is known for it's wild parties and Halloween is no exception, so why is Lucy so reluctant to go near the guild this year? Surely Fairy Tails rowdiness hasn't scared her away already...actually it might have something to do with one of Natsu's constant intrusions falling at a very bad time. Natsu one day you aren't going to walk out of that apartment.


HOLY SHIT! It's been ages since I've published/updated anything on here xD Well a somewhat late Halloween fic. This was for the S-class exam for a Fairy tail group on DA, but due to me not being in the country and time zones, I sadly missed the deadline TT^TT The story is to go with a piece of fanart by my partner ~VenCheramu on DA(link in my profile).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail and I'm glad I don't because it wouldn't be anywhere hear as awesome as it is now if I owned it.

* * *

**Do you remember last Halloween?**

A cold Autumn air drifted around Magnolia and a bright blaze of gold, red and brown leaves danced in the wind, accompanying it on its travels. Small, subtle decorations dotted the streets and houses of the home of the Fairy Tail guild and a certain celestial mage couldn't help but sigh as she walked to the bathroom and into a full, warm bath.

"So it's that time of year again..." she whispered sinking into the water, "I'd be glad but..." her voice trailed off as gazed up at the ceiling, "this'll be my second Halloween with Fairy Tail and if this is going to be anything like last time," she then grimaced before jumping up and flinging water everywhere, "ugh then I don't wanna go anywhere near the guild!"

_*Flashback*_

When the last Halloween for her had finally rolled around, Lucy Heartfilia could not contain her excitement. She'd already picked out her outfit long before the month of October had even arrived, so it was no surprise to anyone that the blonde wizard had gone home early to give herself plenty of time to get ready. So there she was, laid in the bath relaxing before one of Fairy Tails trade mark last-all-night parties...that is until...

"LUCY!" ...the obnoxious, loud voice of a certain dragon slayer bombarded her ears, causing said girl almost have a heart attack.

"Lucy where are you?!" his voice was followed quickly by the chime of his Exceed who'd obviously came with him to get the girl before going to the guild.

"...oh no," Lucy whispered sinking into the water, wishing for the bath to just swallow her up and prevent the almost inevitable, "please don't come in here, please don't come in here, please, please, please please," _click, _"crap."

"Lucy, you in here?" Natsu asked as he walked into her bathroom, completely oblivious to the fact that he was, well, walking into a girls bathroom, "Lucyyyy..."

_'C'mon you can do this Lucy,' _she thought to herself as she kept her head below the waters surface, _'he'll leave soon so just hold your breath for a little longer...c'mon Natsu leave!' _

"I don't think she's in here Happy," the dragon slayer sighed, "maybe she left already and we missed her..."

_'Yes,' _Lucy silently cheered in here head, she was about to just peek up out of the bathtub to make sure he'd left when she saw something floating in the water, right in her eye line, _'w-what is that...' _the mystery item kept floating towards her and without realising it, the wizard had jumped right out of the bath and screamed in the process.

"Oh there you are Lu...cy..." Natsu was silent when he turned around after hearing a scream. The boy just stood there, not really saying or doing anything.

"GET OUT!" Lucy yelled and threw the nearest thing; which happened to be a full bottle of shampoo; at him.

The bottle hit Natsu straight in the head and the red mark left by it simply blended into the red already covering his face. Reality seemed to hit at the same time as the bottle, because once the bottle hit the floor, he ran out of the room faster than he would towards a fight with Gray.

"Hey Natsu what's wrong?" Happy asked upon seeing his partner rush out of the bathroom, face completely red, "was Lucy in there?"

Natsu just sighed leaning against the wall, "...yea," he answered after a small silence and didn't even look up when Lucy walked out of the bathroom wearing a blue dress with bits of gold lace decorating various parts of the baby blue material; a small white towel was slung over her head as she walked towards her dresser and sat down.

The girl continued to dry her hair as the blue cat flew up to her and perched itself on the top of the mirror she was looking at, "Lucy did you throw something at Natsu? 'Cause his face is all red."

"Yes I did Happy," Lucy answered somewhat angrily, "he should learn to not walk into girls bathrooms without knocking," she shot a glare at Natsu who'd just regained some composure and was now able to stand without the aid of the wall.

"I don't see what the problem is," he said defensively crossing his arms, "it's not like I didn't say anything when I first came into your apartment."

Lucy slammed her hairbrush onto the table before picking up a small white ribbon to tie her hair up in her signature style, "technically you shouldn't even becoming into my apartment in the first place," her hands picked up a piece of translucent blue material, the same shade as her dress, "why did you come here anyway?"

"Same reason as always," the boy pouted arms still crossed, "to get you before going to the guild."

Lucy sighed standing up, "I don't see why you need to come get me, but, I'm done now so lets go."

"All right!" the two shouted and jumped out of the window.

"You could've used he door!" Lucy yelled after them before slamming the window shut and leaving her apartment.

"So what are you supposed to be anyway?" Natsu asked pointing at Lucys costume as they walked towards the guild, "you don't exactly look scary."

"If you must know," she started proudly, "Virgo helped me, these are one-of-a-kind clothes straight from the celestial world!"

Silence followed and Natsu just looked at her as if to say 'that's it?'

At the boys gormless expression the celestial wizard got angry once more, "and what about you and Happy? What are you supposed to be?"  
"Hey!" Happy piped up from being unusually quiet, "I'm scary, I'm a vampire," he twirled around in the air, showing off his black cape.

Lucy rolled her eyes, he could put on a cape and fangs, but he's still a small blue cat, she doubted that anything could make him scary.

"And I'm Igneel," Natsu said smiling triumphantly as flames engulfed his fists.

"I thought you said he wasn't scary?" Lucy dead panned extinguishing Natsus fire.

"Yea but he's still a dragon," Natsu stated rolling his eyes.

"Oh I'm _sorry_ if I've never seen one before," Lucy mumbled, exasperated as they finally got to the guild hall.

Natsu immediately ran off, like a kid that had just been brought to the toy store and told he could have anything he wanted. Asking everyone he saw who they were and then using the moment when they asked him who he was as an excuse to set something on fire.

Lucy just sighed as she finally sat down on a table near the bar and placed her head on the table.

"What wrong Lucy?" Wendy asked walking up to her, pale green wings fluttered behind her and the light green dress she was wear swayed gracefully around her as she walked.

"Just Natsu...again," Lucy replied bringing her head up and leaning it on her left hand, "that's a really nice costume Wendy."  
"Oh thanks!" the girl said blushing slightly, "I thought sine I'm in Fairy Tail now, maybe I should be a fairy."  
Lucy smiled, but that smile faded when she looked up to see an irritated Mira-Jane storming over.

"Mi-mira?" she stuttered when Fairy Tails barmaid slammed her fist onto the table causing the jack-o-lantern to wobble the flame flickering, "uhh..."

"Lucy why are men so stupid?" she asked desperately, "I mean here I am trying to help make people happy and then the guy always ruins it by being oblivious!" Mira practically flung herself onto Lucys shoulder.

The blonde wizard suddenly became far less scared than she had been before, "so one of your many matchmaking attempts failed then?"

Mira silently nodded into her shoulder before standing up and staring at Lucy; the fear was back, "I told Gray that Juvia was going to ask him they could go together for the party with a double costume, I told him that he should be a good friend and agree to it, so he did. And that's all good, but when I said going together I mean dressing up as a couple from something, NOT A HORSE!"

Lucy just shrank down into the bench she was sat as Mira got more irritated by how her attempt to make another couple had played out. She looked around the guild hoping to find someone who could save, her eyes soon fell on the sight of Juvia and Gray, Mira's latest victims. Juvia was crying in despair while her top half was covered in the top half of a unicorn and Gray simply gave her a questioning look while wearing the bottom half of the costume.

"When Juvia asked Gray if they could go together she meant as a couple," the water user wailed, "like The Joker and Harley or Jack and Sally, not a-a horse!" and the surround area of the guild was covered in a sea of tears.

Gray looked at the girl next to him in confusion, "I don't get it, you said you wanted to go together," he shrugged before crossing his arms, "geeze it's not like I didn't try or anything I picked a unicorn cos girls like that sort of stuff..."

Juvia suddenly stopped crying, all remnants of tears replaced with pure happiness as she looked up at the boy next to her, _'you meant well Gray and that's good enough for Juvia, besides there's always next year.' _

"Man, maybe I'll just go solo next year..." Gray trailed off.

Juvia's expression fell as suddenly as it had changed before and she just sighed in exasperation, _'why Gray?!' _

"Huh what's up with them?" Natsu asked sitting opposite Lucy and motioned his hand towards Juvia and Gray.

Lucy just shrugged and looked away from the fire user.

"Hey," Natsu said when he received the silent treatment, "it's not like I didn't apologise earlier."

"Natsu you _didn't _apologise earlier, you just tried to defend yourself," Lucy stated still angry about the intrusion.

"Natsu what aren't you apologising for now?" Erza asked half sitting on the table they were sat at, her expression serious.

"Uh nothing!" Natsu said quickly, Erza was scary regardless of what she wearing.

"Erza, what _are _you wearing?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"Well I thought I'd go as something traditional to Halloween this year, I thought a vampire was the best option," she answered.

Lucy just sweat dropped, well she did look like a vampire, but...that small, strapless black dress split up the side at the top of her tight and hugged her figure, leaving little to the imagination of even the most unimaginative, blood red lace hung along the bottom of the dress standing out like the moon against the night sky. Long black gloves snaked up her arms and a small red and gold pendant hung from her neck, sitting upon her chest. The long, scarlet hair of Titania was tied back into a flowing pony tail with the use of a bat shaped clip...the costume didn't say 'Halloween party vampire,' but something else entirely.

"W-well..." Lucy stammered.

"I GET IT!" Happy shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the guild, various pairs of eyes stared at the blue cat who was currently floating above the hall accompanied by Charle, "I know why Natsu was so red when he came out of Lucy's bathroom earlier! It was because she saw her naked," the cat then continued to say his usual line, "he was red because he liiiiikers her."

Silence fell, for a few seconds but the guild suddenly burst out with laughter, shouts and jeers being shot at the two mages:

"I knew you two were secretly at it behind our backs."

"Wow Natsu, you didn't strike me as the type of guy to just walk into girls bathrooms."

and all the usually things.

"Well I suppose that explains why you're always going into Lucy's apartment unannounced," Erza said to Natsu with a smirk, her hand on his cheek.

"How indecent," Charle muttered, looking away from the ruccus below her, "Wendy, why did we join this guild?"

"NO!" Lucy shouted, but no one was listening, "it's not like that!"

_*end flashback*_

Lucy flung her head out of the water in anger, "yea there's no way I'm going anywhere near the guild this year," she glared at the wall in front of her as she heard a noise. Brown eyes darted towards the door of the bathroom as her hand gripped around a bottle at the side of the bath and history decided to repeat itself as a mess of pink hair appeared from the other side of the door.

"Yo Lucy you rea..." _SMACK! _

"GET OUT!" Lucy yelled after throwing a bottle of conditioner at the dragon slayer as hard as could.

Natsu just stumbled out of the room, mumbling something to Happy, "Lucy isn't here Happy I tihnk she's at the guild..."

"But..." the exceed began but Natsu was already out the window and still stumbling, dizzily down the street.

Lucy could hear Happy say something to Natsu about not falling in the river and that maybe he should sit down for a bit and she almost felt a bit guilty, "so maybe I threw it a bit too hard," she shrugged, "he needs to learn to not walk into a girls bathroom."

"Natsuuuu," Happy whined trying to carry the boy to the guild, "you need to be careful, Lucy might throw something even heavier next year!"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm not exactly proud of iy myself, bu whatever. Also this is the first Fairy tail fic I've put here. The first of many as there's one I should be uploading soon :D


End file.
